nikkdisneylover8390_parodyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Lion's Life
A Lion's Life is nikkdisneylover8390's upcoming movie-spoof of the 1998 Disney•Pixar animated feature "A Bug's Life". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Flik - Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard) *Princess Atta - Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard) *Dot - Rani (The Lion Guard) *The Queen Ant - Adult Nala (The Lion King franchise) *Aphie - Mr. Weenie (Open Season franchise) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Ryan (The Wild) and Kion (The Lion Guard) *Mr. Soil - Adult Simba (The Lion King franchise) *Dr. Flora - Sarabi (The Lion King franchise) *Thorny - Mufasa (The Lion King franchise) *Cornelious - Samson (The Wild) *Hopper - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Molt - Kaa (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Thumper - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Axel and Loco - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) and Jenner (The Secret of NIHM) *P.T. Flea - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi 1 & 2) *Francis - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Slim - Bernard (The Rescuers franchise) *Heimlich - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Dim - Manny (Ice Age franchise) *Gypsy - Adult Terk (Tarzan franchise) *Manny - Adult Tantor (Tarzan franchise) *Rosie - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) *Tuck and Roll - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age franchise) *The Fly Brothers - Boog and Elliot (Open Season franchise) *Thud the Big Fly - Cain (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs: The Coming of the Wolves) *Baby Maggots - Baby Lady (Lady and the Tramp) and Blaze (101 Dalmatians (TV series): Dog's Best Friend) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Disney) *Harry and Bug Friend - Napoleon and Lafayette (The AristoCats) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Diego (Ice Age franchise) *Mime Bug - Sid (Ice Age franchise) *Bartender - Otis (Barnyard) *Cockroach Waitress - Ursa (Open Season 3) *Mosquito Waitress - Giselle (Open Season) *Slick - Luiz (Rio) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Dug (UP) *The Bird - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Chicks - Baby Dinosaurs (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Lead Blueberry Scout - Tiifu (The Lion Guard) *Woody (Only Appears in Outtakes) - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Scenes *A Lion's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Lion's Life Part 2 - Princess Kiara Gets Stressed Out *A Lion's Life Part 3 - Kovu's Invention *A Lion's Life Part 4 - Rani Meets Kovu *A Lion's Life Part 5 - Kovu Looses the Food *A Lion's Life Part 6 - The Animal Villains! *A Lion's Life Part 7 - Rani Meets Prince John *A Lion's Life Part 8 - Kovu's Trial *A Lion's Life Part 9 - Kovu Goes for Help *A Lion's Life Part 10 - The Great Prince of the Forest's Circus *A Lion's Life Part 11 - The Great Prince of the Forest Gets Burnt *A Lion's Life Part 12 - City Lights *A Lion's Life Part 13 - Kovu Tries to Find Warriors *A Lion's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *A Lion's Life Part 15 - Kovu's Flight Home *A Lion's Life Part 16 - Kovu is Back *A Lion's Life Part 17 - Celebration *A Lion's Life Part 18 - "Circus Animals!?" *A Lion's Life Part 19 - A Dinosaur! *A Lion's Life Part 20 - Kiara Apologizes to Kovu *A Lion's Life Part 21 - Kovu Has a Plan *A Lion's Life Part 22 - Building the Dinosaur *A Lion's Life Part 23 - The Animal Villains' Hideout *A Lion's Life Part 24 - The Animal Villains' Go Back to the Island *A Lion's Life Part 25 - The Party *A Lion's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Lion's Life Part 27 - The Animal Villains Arrive *A Lion's Life Part 28 - Rani Runs For Her Life *A Lion's Life Part 29 - Rani Begs Kovu to Come Back *A Lion's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Lion's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Lion's Life Part 32 - Kovu to the Rescue *A Lion's Life Part 33 - The Great Prince of the Forest Burns the Dinosaur *A Lion's Life Part 34 - The Animals Band Together *A Lion's Life Part 35 - The Fight *A Lion's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Shere Khan's Demise *A Lion's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Lion's Life Part 38 - End Credits *A Lion's Life Outtakes Movie Used *A Bug's Life (1998) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Videos Games Used *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016 - 2019) *Open Season (2006) *Open Season 2 (2009) *Open Season 3 (2011) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) *The Wild (2006) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Secret of NIHM (1982) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Hammy's Boomerang Adventure (2006) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001 - 2003) *Tarzan: Untamed (2001) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *101 Dalmatians TV series (1997 - 1998) *Mickey Mouse Works (1999 - 2000) *The AristoCats (1970) *Barnyard (2006) *Rio (2011) *Up (2009) *An American Tail (1986) Voices *Dave Foley *Kevin Spacey *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Hayden Panettiere *Phyllis Diller *Richard Kind *David Hyde Pierce *Joe Ranft *Denis Leary *Jonathan Harris *Madeline Khan *Bonnie Hunt *Michael McShane *John Ratzenberger *Brad Garrett *Roddy McDowall *Edie McClurg *Alex Rocco *David Ossman *David L. Lander *Jason Marsden *George Sanders *Tony Jay *Neve Campbell *Eden Riegel *Peyton Elizabeth Lee *Moira Kelly *Sterling Holloway *Jim Cummings *Bob Newhart *Michael-Leon Wooley *Bruce Willis *Wayne Knight *Rosie O'Donnell *April Winchell *Queen Latifah *Seann William Scott *Josh Peck *Fred Shields *Patrick Stewart *Ray Romano *Matthew Broderick *Cam Clarke *Rob Lowe *Madge Sinclair *James Earl Jones *Kiefer Sutherland *Peter Ustinov *Terry-Thomas *Paul Shenar *Martin Lawrence *Ashton Kutcher *Sarah Hyland *Bailey Gambertoglio *Greg Cipes *Max Charles *Cody Cameron *Will Townsend Songs Featured *''The Time of Your Life (End Credits Only)'' Trivia *''A Bug's Life'' was released in theaters, while Lady and the Tramp, An American Tail, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride were released on home video, and both The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs and 101 Dalmatians TV series ended on television in 1998. *Both A Bug's Life and The Rescuers were released on home video, while Tarzan was released in theaters, The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa ended on television, Mickey Mouse Works was released on television, Lady and the Tramp, The Jungle Book, and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride were released on Disney DVD as limited issues of the Walt Disney Animated Anthology in 1999. *''A Bug's Life'', The Rescuers Down Under, Robin Hood and The AristoCats were released on home video of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection, while Tarzan was released on home video, and Mickey Mouse Works ended on television in 2000. *''A Bug's Life'' was re-released as a 2-Disc Collector's Edition DVD, while The Lion King was re-released as a 2-disc special edition DVD, The Jungle Book 2 was released in theaters, The Legend of Tarzan ended on television, and both The Rescuers and An American Tail was re-released on video and DVD in 2003. *''A Bug's Life'' was re-released on Blu-ray, while Open Season 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray, Up, Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and The Princess and the Frog were released in theaters in 2009. *Both A Bug's Life and Open Season 3 were released on DVD and Blu-ray, while Rio was released in theaters, and The Lion King was re-released in theaters and on DVD and Blu-ray in 2011. *''A Bug's Life'' was re-released on Blu-ray and Digital HD, while The Lion Guard was released on television, Open Season: Scared Silly was released on DVD and Blu-ray and Ice Age 5: Collision Course was released in theaters in 2016. *''A Bug's Life'' was re-released on Disney DVD, Blu-ray and Digital Code, while The Lion Guard ended on television, and The Jungle Book was re-released on Disney DVD and Blu-ray in 2019. Gallery Kovu-1.jpg|Adult Kovu as Flik. Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Hopper. Profile - Kiara.jpg|Adult Kiara as Princess Atta. 2379174E-5065-4FBA-B484-D8EF6582ED97.jpg|Rani as Dot. Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-232.jpg|Nala as the queen. Profile - Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Molt. Bernard.png|Bernard as Slim. Profile_-_Louis_the_alligator.jpg|Louis as Heimlich. RJ-is-cute-rj-the-raccoon-from-over-the-hedge-10895265-283-355.jpg|RJ as Francis. Tantor_Tarzan.jpg|Adult Tantor as Manny. Terk.jpg|Adult Terk as Gypsy. 800px-Ellie_ICE_AGE_2.png|Ellie as Rosie. Crash_and_Eddie.jpg|Crash and Eddie as Tuck and Roll. Profile_-_Great_Prince_of_the_Forest.png|The Great Prince of the Forest as P.T. Flea. p-ice-age-ray.jpg|Manny as Dim. Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1848.jpg|Simba as Mr. Soil. Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi as Dr. Flora. Mufasa_Lion_King_.jpg|Mufasa as Thorny. The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-269.jpg|Samson as Cornelius. Prince-john.jpg|Prince John as Thumper. Sir_Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Axel. Jenner.png|Jenner as Loco. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg|Boog and Elliot as The Fly Brothers. Cain+akela.jpg|Cain as Thud. Profile_-_Dug.png|Dug as Harry Mosquito. Lady_and_the_tramp67396.jpg|Baby Lady as Baby Maggot #1. LuckyBlaze_TWAHHDL.jpg|Blaze as Baby Maggot #2. The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-378.jpg|Ryan as Dot's Boyfriend #1. Profile_-_Kion_S3.png|Kion as Dot's Boyfriend #2. Tiifu.png|Tiifu as Lead Blueberry Scout. Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-6100.jpg|Napoleon and Lafayette as Harry and Bug Friend. American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8506.jpg|Fievel Mouskewitz as Woody (In Outtakes Only). Open-Season-2-Mr-Weenie.jpg|Mr. Weenie as Aphie. Category:Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life movie-spoofs